1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for improving the quality and accuracy of bridge inspections as well as improving the efficiency of field data gathering and field repair efforts with regards to bridge inspection and maintenance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is axiomatic that most modern societies rely on the ability to efficiently move people and things across various distances for nearly all undertakings. This reliance has resulted in the development of an immense network of transportation infrastructure improvements, including railways, roads, highways, and bridges. But because these infrastructure improvements inevitably deteriorate over time, there is a perpetual need to inspect, repair, and replace infrastructure improvements in order to maintain this network.
The implementation of various systems and methods to inspect infrastructure improvements is well known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,999 issued Sep. 18, 1990 shows methods and apparatus for monitoring structural members subject to transient loads. The methods and apparatus monitor and analyze the frequency characteristics of a structural member vibrating in response to a transient load in order to measure changes in the structural integrity of the member and to classify transient loads by nature and type. U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,610 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,109 disclose a piling and pier inspection apparatus and method. The described apparatus and method is for using sonar for determining the nature of one or more scoured underwater bottom areas adjacent to structures submerged in a current of water. U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,010 shows a hands free ultrasonic test view. What is disclosed is a portable ultrasonic inspection apparatus for performing nondestructive testing of engineered materials and structures. U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,818 shows a method and apparatus for measuring scour around bridge foundations. The method and apparatus is useful for measuring scour around bridge foundations and any other structure supported by members that extend into the bottom of a moving body of water. U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,758 structure safety inspection. The described apparatus and method is for determining locations of damage or faults in load bearing structures, such as bridges. U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,409 shows an apparatus and methods for prediction of scour related information in soils. What is disclosed is particularly useful for the measurement and prediction of scour rate in cohesive soils at bridge supports and other structures that obstruct the flow of a body of water. One of the problems with this device is water retention and drainage after the device has been used in the pool.
What is needed is a system administrated over a network of computers that allows the gathering, storing and accessing of information acquired during onsite inspection and repair operations of a bridge by utilizing one or more mobile computing stations in the field. Such a system must automatically organize, sort, and, cross-reference and track all information entered into it such when the information is accessed, whether in real time or at a later time, all potentially related information on the system is simultaneously made available. The use of mobile computing stations is desirable to document or capture certain information concerning a bridge, such as reports and photographs, as well as communicate the information to a host computer system where it is organized and stored. This allows for the creation a permanent visual and documented record of the inspected or repaired bridge and allows issues to be tracked over the years to assure proper follow up on known problem areas and determine the deterioration rate of the bridge. The use of mobile computing stations also allows for subsequent accessing or editing of the bridge information on the host computer system.